1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle cleaning equipment, and more particularly to an arrangement whereby relative rotation in a horizontal plane is established between an array of rubbers (typically brushes or straps) and a vehicle, as the rubbers engage surfaces of the vehicle for rubbing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Washing equipment for various kinds of vehicles is well known and widely used. Perhaps some of the earliest machinery was developed for cleaning railway cars. Equipment also has been developed for cleaning large motor-vehicles such as buses. In recent years, much effort and development has taken place in connection with equipment for washing automobiles. Much of this equipment is described and claimed in expired and active United States and foreign patents.
Generally speaking, the prior art involves equipment which employs a conveyor or the self propulsion capability of the vehicle to move it through an array of spray nozzles, or nozzles and brushes, or other cleaning fluid applicators. Another approach is to permit the vehicle to remain stationary, while the cleaning equipment is moved relative thereto. One of the many examples of such equipment is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,551 issued Mar. 8, 1966 to J. F. Cirino et al.
Generally speaking, washing equipment admits a vehicle at one end and provides for its departure at the opposite end. While there are many situations where it may be convenient to provide an entrance and an exit in the same line and at opposite ends of the area where the washing is to be accomplished, there are others where it may not be convenient to provide the exit at the end opposite to the entrance. A possible solution to such a problem is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,501 issued Dec. 5, 1961 to R. B. Beranek, although it does not discuss this particular problem. That apparatus employs an array of spray nozzles and moves the automobile in relation thereto by employing a turntable with the automobile mounted thereon. Many car-wash operators prefer the employment of cleaning fluid applicators such as waving or vibrating curtains, tapes or straps, or rotating brushes in rubbing contact with the vehicle surfaces, in order to obtain better cleaning action than is possible with nozzles and sprays alone. The present invention is intended to provide the versatility of site possibilities attainable with the turntable, and yet provide the cleaning excellence obtainable from application of mechanical rubbing effort at different angles to the vehicle surfaces themselves, such as by brushes or other mechanical cleaning fluid applicator means, as the vehicle is turned.